Hitan: Agent of the leaf
by TeliUmbrarum
Summary: After a minute the two lovers were so deep in their kiss it would have taken a war to attract their attention, that or the wazikashi that suddenly appeared, connecting their hearts in a way no love ever could. Rated M for Blood gore violence and language
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A\N: If you happen to be wondering why I created an OC, screw you. jk, jk, seriously, don't kill me. Anyways I made him cause I wanted a character even more screwed up than Gaara, someone who could do the sick twisted things I'm going to have Hitan do. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, in this universe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitan watched silently as the son of a wealthy fuedal lord leant over to kiss the young woman he was with. It was a romantic scene, the moon was full, the fireflies were out, a warm breeze was blowing in off the ocean, and Hitan was totally oblivious to such things as he crouched in the shadows awaiting the best opportunity to strike. After a minute the two lovers were so deep in their kiss it would have taken a war to attract their attention, that or the wazikashi that suddenly appeared, connecting their hearts in a way no love ever could. Hitan stood still for a second, his emotionless face hidden by a similarly blank ANBU mask as he searched the area with his senses for a sound other than the slow dripping of blood forming a puddle around two dead lovers. Hearing nothing he adjusted the two bodies so it looked like the woman had murdered her lover and herself at the same time with a borrowed blade, then left as silently as he arrived.

Tsunade was working at her desk, well it looked like she was working any ways, when a detached voice addressed her, "I have accomplished my mission successfully Hokage-sama,"

She looked up startled. It was Hitan, "Excellent, that's all I have for you today," she said, dismissing him.

He left as stealthily as he had entered leaving a shaken Tsunade in his wake. Tsunade had always been disturbed by the young teen, he was so detached from emotions. Sure she'd met ANBU root operatives that had had their emotions trained out of them but there'd still been a trace of normal humanity left in them. A trace that Hitan lacked completely. She had personally witnessed Hitan single handedly decimate a squad of enemy genin, all of them still children. It had been horrendous the cold efficiency he murdered them with as their parents looked on. No enemy, no matter how evil, should have to watch their children slaughtered in the name of war, yet Hitan had done so without pause and without remorse following his orders to 'subjugate all resistance' with cold precision.

In a dark room miles below ground Hitan met the man who really ran the Village Hidden in the Leaves, "Good evening operative, what is your name?" asked the mysterious man.

"I have no name in the service of my village," replied Hitan sharply.

"Very good, How do you feel about that?" the man inquired.

"I am merely a weapon in the service of village, feelings and emotions dull my edge and leave me useless," Hitan replied again.

"Excellent, How best do you serve your village?" The man's excitement seemed to grow as Hitan replied in his emotionless voice.

"I live to serve the village council and maintain their power," Hitan replied in his arctic monotone.

"As do I, now here are your orders. After you complete the mission you are to take a week long vacation from all ninja missions," The man handed Hitan his orders inside a large foreboding envelope.

"Yes, sir," Hitan accepted the envelope and left the room promptly and headed for his quarters.

Safely in his room Hitan removed his mask and sat on his bed before opening and reading his orders. His plans became much more difficult, however he would still carry them to term. He left his room after reattaching his mask, the orders lay open on the bed, the only visible words, '_Kill the Kyuubi brat._'

A/N: Sorry it's so short but it's more of a prologue teaser thing anyways. R&R please, also I'm not asking for you to go easy or anything but this is my first fanfic so keep that in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi guys I'm back! Don't expect chappies with any sort of regularity, though I'll try for at least one a week. Here we explore Hitan's past, in a flashback!

Hitan crouched in his chosen hiding place, a tree at the edge of a clearing, observing his target's unsuccessful attempts to acquire a bell from the renowned jounin Hatake Kakashi. A disturbingly strong pink haired kunoichi was assisting in the futile exercise, she wouldn't be much trouble if she interfered though. The target himself, Uzumaki Naruto, would be much tougher to deal with due to the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him.

Hitan's mind drifted back to memories of his own sensei,

_"Not like that boy! To survive this fight you will have to fight with your all, aim to kill me and you may be able to survive this exercise." The tall dark haired man had shouted at him before charging in for another assault._

_"Hai!" Hitan had responded before dropping his guard and waiting for his sensei's attack to begin. As his sensei pulled his sword back Hitan's face and body distorted like ripples distort a reflection in a pond before resolving into a mirror image of his sensei's precious daughter. The man had hesitated as the perfect replica of his daughter appeared before him, alike in all ways except for her clothing, he _knew_ it was a trick but his body had reacted automatically to this illusion that even smelled like her. This split second hesitation had cost Hitan's sensei his life._

_As he lay bleeding on the ground staring up at the thing that was and wasn't his daughter he asked, "Why? Why her? Why'd I have to die at the hands of my own child? Answer me!" his voice raising as his life drained out of him._

_The last words the man ever heard were the ones offered in reply by his prized six year old student as the boy's face returned to its natural form, "Because sensei, for all your teachings your emotions were your weak point. I exploited this as you taught me and struck to kill as you taught me and you died as you taught me my opponent would, farewell sensei."_

_And then the man died, breathing his last breath before a witness that felt nothing at the passing of such a talented shinobi. A witness who felt nothing at all._

Hitan returned to the present in time to catch the end of his target's training session.

"Oi, Kakashi-Sensei! The secret ending to your book is-", Kakashi didn't hear the rest as he'd plugged his ears to keep his annoying blonde student from spoiling the ending of his new book.

"_Damn it! I can still read his lips with the Sharingan._" Kakashi thought before tightly closing his eyes. When he opened them his two students stood standing in front of him holding the prized bells.

"Gotcha Kakashi-Sensei! I didn't even know the ending to your stupid book, I never even got past the first chapter." Naruto was smiling his typical 'I just whooped ass' smile.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Heh, you got me Naruto, and Sakura you did good too-" Kakashi stopped short and suddenly lept in front of Naruto pulling out a kunai and blocking a maelstrom of incoming senbon.

Everyone stood perfectly still the silence unbroken until, with a slight swishing sound, Hitan appeared in the center of the forest clearing, "I am under orders to eliminate one 'Uzumaki Naruto'. These orders were given to me by the Konoha Village Council, anyone who interferes is to be eliminated. Stand aside Hatake-san." Hitan's icy monotone cut through the silence like an arctic wind.

"No, I will not allow you to harm Naruto." Kakashi's dark emotion filled voice provided an unusual contrast to Hitan's higher pitched emotionless voice.

"Then, Hatake Kakashi, you shall die." Hitan delivered his dire proclamation in an even colder voice, surprising everyone who had believed it impossible to get colder. Hitans hands flickered for an instant, the only warning he was about to use a jutsu, "Katon: Hiryūdan no Jutsu!" He shouted as a whirlwind of flames engulfed him stretching into the air to form the shape of a giant flaming dragon.

"_Shit! Even with the Sharingan I couldn't follow his hands._" Was all Kakashi had time to think before the large flaming dragon reached him. Kakashi jumped in the air to dodge the attack as Naruto grabbed Sakura to pull her out of the way. Landing safely in a tree Kakashi took a couple seconds to regroup and strategize.

"How dare you attack my sensei you bastard! If you want to fight me I'll take you myself!" True to his history Naruto had spouted some heroic nonsense before summoning an army of shadow clones and charging.

"hn" It was a reply calculated to infuriate Naruto, who didn't hear it over his own shouts. Hitan drew one of the six wazikashi sheathed on his back and gripped it back handed. As the first of the clones arrived Hitan vanished and reappeared in front of the leading clone, his rising knee launching the clone onto the air only to have its heavenward ascent checked by Hitan's wazikashi. As the clone exploded into smoke Hitan dropped to the ground to avoid a flying punch. He drew a second blade and shoved it into the offending clone before extending his leg and performing a spinning kick at the legs of three encroaching clones. As he leapt to his feet Hitan was grabbed by two more clones while a voice through the smoke cried, "Rasengan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Cliffhanger suckers! R&R please, also I'm open to suggestions, just don't expect them to be used very often though you never know. I'd like to thank my editor, Sleeping is an Art, without whom I'd be lost on the seas of bad grammar and spelling. I owe you my career Sleeping.


End file.
